


Bodyswap

by astolat



Category: American Idol RPF (Season 8)
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our brains have just gotten mixed up!" Adam said. "Maybe if we get close enough, they'll—" He waved a hand, "—swap back into place." He rubbed his knuckles up and down Kris's dick. His dick. With Kris in it. Well, this was confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyswap

[Main fanfic page](../)

(For [aianonlovefest #5](http://community.livejournal.com/aianonlovefest/4818.html?thread=3855314#t3855314)!)

**Bodyswap**

by astolat

"Oh my God," Adam said blankly. "I _want_ you."

Katy blinked at him across the breakfast table, then blushed, laughing a little and ducking her head, long blond hair swinging over her face, smelling sweet, and the curve of her neck made Adam want to bite, and to pick her up and put her on the table and—"Save it for tonight, baby," she said, giggling, and leaned over to kiss him on the mouth before swinging out of the room. 

Adam was on the phone to _himself_ in thirty seconds. "I want to have sex with your wife!" he yelled frantically into the phone. 

"Uh, maybe don't do that?" Kris said, with Adam's voice. 

"Are you joking?" Adam said shrilly.

"Dude, I think whatever this is, it's—I don't know, it's messing with us," Kris said. "I uh. I had to jerk off last night and again this morning."

"And?" Adam said. "What happened? Oh my God, something's wrong with my dick?" 

"What?" Kris said. "No! I'm saying—last night! and this morning! That's like, twice in twelve hours!" 

"And?" Adam said. "What? I haven't been getting laid that often lately." 

"This is _normal?_ —okay, never mind," Kris said, faintly. 

Adam called Kris's publicist and faked deathly illness, and took the adorable, practical little Ford Fusion over to his house. His beautiful, beautiful, huge house, all his, Adam thought sadly, with his fabulous black Mustang in the driveway, and all his stuff in it, and then to cap it off Kris opened the door in his _body_. 

"I can't even begin to describe the ways in which this is utterly wrong," Adam moaned, going right past him to collapse on the couch. 

"Uh, yeah," Kris said, in a slightly choked voice, sitting down next to him. He stared at the wall, fixedly. 

"What?" Adam said. 

"Uh." Kris coughed. "Nothing." His voice sounded squeaky. 

"Oh, _now_ you want to fuck me," Adam said, dispiritedly. 

"Adam, I want to fuck _inanimate objects_ ," Kris said. "I don't get how you make it through a day."

Adam looked at himself a little critically, and then he stood up and backed a few paces away. This was actually kind of neat and self-affirming, in the way that photos really weren't. Okay, so Kris's adorable confused look didn't sit right on Adam's face, but he looked thinner from here, and his nose was fabulous, and his eyes were pretty amazing. And his dick looked absolutely huge. Then Adam thought about that, and more specifically, _how_ he was thinking about it. "Oh, hello!" he said. "You want to fuck me in _this_ body, too!"

"I, uh, well," Kris said, and blushed—oh, that didn't work—and then his eyes got really wide as Adam pounced on him and pushed him flat on the couch. "No, wait, I—"

"Listen," Adam said, very reasonably, getting his belt open, "maybe this is what we need to do to switch back." 

"What? Why would sex switch us back?" Kris said, halfheartedly batting at Adam's fingers. Adam could see his dick was absolutely with the program, though. He put the heel of his hand over his dick and pressed. Kris groaned and pushed his hips up. "Jesus, Adam, I can't freaking _think_."

"Our brains have just gotten mixed up!" Adam said. "Maybe if we get close enough, they'll—" He waved a hand, "— swap back into place." He rubbed his knuckles up and down Kris's dick. His dick. With Kris in it. Well, this was confusing. 

"Okay," Kris said, strangled, "good enough," and opened his fly. 

Adam really did love his own dick a whole lot, and he couldn't help but feel a little bit smug at how big and pretty it looked with his—or rather Kris's—hand wrapped around it, and he _liked_ the feel of it on his tongue. "Wait, wait," he said, breaking off—Kris moaned feebly—"come on, upstairs," and dragged Kris up to the guest room with the mirrored closet doors, so Adam could watch Kris's mouth suck him off. 

Kris moaned some more and shuddered and twitched, and then nearly came before Adam noticed and stopped. "Jesus, Adam," Kris whined, trying to thrust back towards Adam's mouth. 

"Hang on, baby, this is going to be so much better," Adam said, and dug out the condoms and lube. 

"Oh," Kris said, staring down while Adam got him gloved and wet, and his eyes went glazed-wide when Adam straddled him and started working on. "Ohhh." 

"Fuck," Adam said, dreamily—he was _big_ , and Kris was so small and tight, and he felt so stretched. He didn't usually go for this, but it felt gorgeous in Kris's body, especially once he got set up right, and oh there, yesss, yes, yes, yes, and he could look over at the mirror and Kris was _riding_ him, that beautiful mouth of his all pink from sucking him and his thighs trembling a little from fucking himself on Adam's cock—"Oh, fuck, _yes_ , Kris, this is _amazing_ ," he panted. "God, I love the way I feel in you." 

"Adam," Kris said, in a choked voice, "please stop talking?" He had one arm thrown up over his face. "Seriously, I don't get why I've got your dick and _you're_ still—" He flailed a hand. 

Adam laughed. "Kink is in the brain, baby," he said cheerfully and rolled his hips—oh, he loved Kris's hips. He caught Kris's hand and put it on his dick—"Where are my rings?" 

"They felt weird!" Kris said, but he'd wrapped his hand around his dick obligingly and was stroking Adam off, long steady pulls and circling his thumb around the head, and oh that felt amazing, and Adam really couldn't complain about his life right now, so he just tugged Kris up enough to kiss him, and kiss him, and then all of a sudden he was flat on his back and Kris was over him, still full of his dick, hot across Adam's hips and thighs, and his beautiful cock going all slippery in Adam's hand. 

" _Jesus_ ," Kris said, strangled, and Adam said joyfully, "Oh, _yes_ , baby, we are back!" and sat up—

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Kris whined, but Adam had him and was rolling him onto his back, hooking Kris's legs over his shoulders, and now he could really fuck him, and Kris moaned as Adam got in that first perfect thrust.

"See, I told you this would work," Adam said. 

"Nng," Kris said, and smacked an arm at Adam's shoulder, which Adam was pretty sure meant _faster_ , and when he picked up the pace Kris stopped flailing and just blissed out with his arms sprawled wide and his head tipped back as Adam pounded him, this helpless little half-smile on his face. And then he was coming, jerking under Adam's hand and tight around him, and Adam shut his eyes and let it roll over him, too.

Afterwards, he stretched hugely and snuggled Kris back against him and nibbled on his ear. "I don't believe you never let on you were hot for me."

"Dude!" Kris said crossly. "Katy's going to fucking kick my ass, are you kidding me?" He didn't shove Adam away, though, and he shivered a little when Adam bit his earlobe. 

"We'll explain!" Adam said. "She'll understand." 

"Uh," Kris said, "that we got bodyswapped and had to have sex to change back?" 

"Exactly," Adam said. "And then we can make it up to her." He was pretty sure that would work out just fine. He _remembered_ being interested, that would help. 

Kris tried to crane his head around to look at him, then gave up and let himself flop back down. "I don't know about this," he said. 

"Besides, we should be prepared," Adam said. "In case it happens again." 

"Oh," Kris said.

= End = 

All feedback much appreciated!

[Read Comments](http://astolat.livejournal.com/221968.html#comments) \- [Post Comment](http://astolat.livejournal.com/221968.html?mode=reply)  
  
---  
  
[Main fanfic page](../)


End file.
